One-off Drivers
One-off drivers in the Utica Rallycross Series refers to drivers who are only slated to run one event on the schedule, usually in reference to the extra entries allowed to qualify for the Dead Man's Curve finale. URCS S1 Adam Dunlap was the only driver in season 1 to attempt only one race. His sole start of the season came at Sarh for Chaos Racing and it resulted in an impressive fourth-place finish for the team. Dunlap was at the track looking for a ride and Chaos Racing opted to pull Emile Michaels out of the car for the event due to poor performance in the preceeding weeks. Dunlap's effort managed to top Billy Bishop in points and the following season, Dunlap would go on to be acquired by Benoit Motorsports , winning them the championship. Mary Cole almost became a one-off driver, substituting for an injured Seth Cole, but Mary Cole ended up competing in two races late in the season, scoring an impressive second place at Panakanuai Atoll. URCS S2 During the season, Estavas Cortez, who had disappointed in Season One competition, was tabbed to only run Madagascar, which resulted in a last place finish. Two drivers made a one-off attempt at Dead Man's Curve, a trend that would be expanded on in Season 3. Annie Thomas made a start in Victory Racing's #2 car in place of Daniel Voyles. The team was hoping to train the stock car racer for a Season 3 attempt, but a third-to-last place finish did not result in high hopes. Kyle Corbett was contacted as a promoter's option to run Dead Man's Curve as a 26th entry. Corbett fared decently, finishing thirteenth, though acquiring a DNF. Corbett has since to attempt another event, making this his only career start. URCS S3 No drivers ran as one-offs during the regular season, but at Dead Man's Curve, a record twenty cars attempted as one-off entries. Ten of the these drivers were drivers from the Utica Arenacross Series, while the other ten were unaffiliated with any minor league. Anthony McCrury, one of the ten non-Arenacross drivers, managed to win the event, a first for a one-off driver. The win came in McCrury's final start, after having run a limited schedule in Season 2. The other one-off drivers to qualify for the race were Arenacross drivers Mark Holbert, Skyler Dixon, James Silverfox, and Betty Johnson, as well as standard one-offs Ray Davis, Darren Blake, Cooper Syron, Thomas Beatty, and Aaron Henderson. For Dixon, Johnson, Blake, Syron, and Henderson, this was their only Rallycross Series start to date. Six Arenacross drivers and four standard one-off drivers failed to qualify for the event. The Arenacross drivers were Annie Thomas, Ian Siegel, Alex Tanker, Jeffery Finguy, John Zammiello, and James Shelly. The standard one-offs were John Cittadino, William Brock, Zachary Fitzwater, and Ron Ourng. As of Season 4, Siegal, Zammiello, Shelly, Brock, and Ourng have not attempted another race and thus have never made a Rallycross Series start. URCS S4 As with Season 3, no drivers ran as a one-off during the regular season. With the Arenacross series not returning for Season 2, only ten one-off entries showed up to Dead Man's Curve. Jeffery Finguy finished the best of the one-off drivers, scoring third after a late-run wreck ended a shot at winning the race. Alex Giannatelli finished in fourth and the other one-off drivers in the field were Nick Pericles, Scott Roush, Annie Thomas, Jonny Gardner, and Cody Smart. Ryan Reso also ran the race as a one-off, but as a replacement driver for Nathan Hudson, who had performed poorly most of the season and was replaced with a more experienced rally racer. To date, this is the only career start for Giannatelli, Roush, Gardner, Smart, and Reso. Alex Tanker, Cole Baker, and Tylor Thaber were the three one-off drivers to miss the field. Baker and Thaber have to date not made a Rallycross start. URCS S5 The one-off program for Dead Man's Curve will continue once again, but the drivers have not been announced.Category:Lore